Ace y la mariposa sin alas
by Anpatsuki
Summary: Ace es un chico sumamente analítico y detesta las fantasías; mientras que Ani es una artista circense que cree en la magia. ¿Cómo podrían ambos mundos entrelazarse?


**_¿Alguna vez has pensado en una historia sin final? Una historia donde dos protagonistas decidieron ser tres y así realizar el sentido de su amor…_**

Esta historia ocurrió y aún ocurre. Ocurrió y tal vez mañana ocurra de nuevo.

A él no le gustaba la fantasía: Era un nulo soñador carente de sentido irreal. Analítico hasta la médula y frenado entre sus restricciones emocionales del pasado. Ya había probado el agridulce sabor del amor; pero también había perdido… Hasta tal punto de convertirse en alguien tan amargo como un grano de café. Solía caminar de vez en cuando entre la oscuridad de la espesa noche para respirar el aire contaminado de mentiras. Esas que le llevaron a ser como ahora es.

Ella poseía una flexibilidad corporal sumamente increíble; por eso, culminando la niñez, decidió dejar atrás los estudios para unirse a un espectacular circo que llegó a su ciudad. Desde entonces, ha trabajado con varios artistas; por lo que conoce el medio bastante bien. A pesar de sus veintitrés otoños, cumple con la experiencia necesaria. Tiene muchas personas alrededor; mucha gente que ansía verla en cada espectáculo; pero, aún así, siente que existe un abismo situado dentro de alguna parte de su ánima. Esa sonrisa de medianoche está pintada con el mismo labial que su vacío existencial.

_Vamos a llamar "Ani" a la artista del circo y "Ace" al joven calculador._

Ani ha recorrido muchos lugares antes; sin embargo, esta vez, su pasión la lleva hasta una nueva ciudad. Es más grande de lo que pensaba que sería: Gente que va apresuradamente de aquí a allá, las horas pasan a velocidad máxima y el tráfico es un completo desastre. Muy diferente a otros ambientes en lo que ha estado.

**-"Probablemente, si me quedo aquí, moriré joven"-.** Se quejó.

El fantástico show del circo iba a empezar en aquella ciudad: El boletero recibía las entradas rápidamente; los artistas estaban casi listos para la acción; el presentador –que a la vez era el dueño del circo–, acomodaba su corbatín; las luces estaban espléndidas; Y, finalmente, una voz gruesa y graciosa presentó el primer acto:

**-"¡Damas y caballeros de esta furiosa ciudad! ¡En primer lugar nos acompañarán los malabaristas! ¡Ellos son los increíbles hermanos ****_Smith_****! ¡Por favor, bríndenles sus aplausos!"-.**

La gente aplaudía obedientemente. El nivel de las presentaciones se superaba por cada acto. Cada vez era más excitante: La multitud que acudió al circo observaba con emoción plena a los contorsionistas, escapistas, marionetistas, los payasos, aquellos animales salvajes que eran muy bien domesticados, las voluptuosas bailarinas y otros artistas que se arriesgaban en demasía, dándolo todo por alcanzar esa expresión tan única en cada espectador. Era una maravillosa noche. Otra increíble noche.  
Pero había alguien entre ese anonadado público que no parecía estar interesado. Se le notaba molesto y quejumbroso: Ese era Ace. Suponiendo así que alguien lo había obligado a ir. Entonces alzó la vista hasta lo alto de la carpa, en donde se hallaba la artista que cerraba con broche de oro la mágica travesía circense: Ani. Era conocida dentro de ese_ mundillo_ como "_La mariposa sin alas_", porque su acto con el trapecio parecía más bien un vuelo delicado: Justo como el de una esbelta mariposa que adornaba la escena con sus mil y tantos colores; y vislumbraba a cada uno de los asistentes. No sólo jugaba con la gravedad y el movimiento; sino que a lo largo de su espacio, cantaba una clásica canción de antaño:

**_¿Qué es el amor, sino un péndulo de la muerte?  
En ocasiones suelo soñar con el amor;  
Mis sueños me explican: Para amar, debes buscar.  
¿Qué es el amor, sino un diábolo?  
En ocasiones, muero por amor;  
Mi muerte suplica: Para amar, debe doler._**  
**_¿Qué es el amor, sino una cuerda floja?  
Podemos cruzar… Podemos caer…_**

Ese canto melodioso y a su vez estrafalario logró llamar la atención de Ace; poniéndose así de pié impulsivamente, gritando a voz seca:

**-"Vamos, ¡Qué ridículo!"-.**

Todos fijaron sus miradas en aquel chico de aspecto adolescente, que en realidad cursaba recientemente los veinte años. Incluso, las luces principales del evento se apoderaron de él, haciéndole ver como un sospechoso manifestante. Su voz exagerada al protestar, pausó instantáneamente el canto de Ani.

**-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?"-.** Cuchicheaban los asistentes por todos lados.

**-"Sí, bien; voy a explicarles: Perdí una apuesta y tuve que venir a este lugar. Soy de los que no creen en fantasías o irrealidades; actos mágicos o coloridos. Siempre he detestado los circos, porque enseñan a la gente a creer en utopías, cuando lo único que hacen es mentir: Todos aquí están siendo distraídos de la realidad. Y luego… Luego me siento aquí y escucho a esta chica "misteriosa" cantar –Lo cual me parece bobo–. ¡Un espectáculo infantil! ¡Un desastre multicolor! Esto es todo. Cuando regresen a sus casas, sabrán lo que es la verdad. Esto es sólo un juego para niños"-.** Y se marchó dando pasos acelerados, como el ritmo de sus latidos; porque, finalmente, le había costado soltar toda esa timidez delante de un gran público. Él no era de los que alzaban la voz diariamente. Era muy reservado; pero esta vez, su enojo fue más grande que su silencio. No podía dejar pasar por alto su incomodidad más grande.

Al retornar a casa, sintió un desdén interno: ¿Estaba bien lo que había hecho? Quizás debió ser paciente y sólo irse cuando el espectáculo terminara, sin decir una palabra. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando alguien se paró delante de él, sorprendiéndolo:

**-"Una vez, un lobo me devoró"-.** Exclamó la delgada chica que estaba al frente, con las manos atrás y un gesto de ingenuidad.

**-"¿Qué?"-.** Atendió desentendido de lo que sucedía. Ella era la artista que vio anteriormente en aquel circo**: ****_La mariposa sin alas_**_._

**-"Un lobo devoró mis alas. Ellas eran transparentes y finas; más finas que el pétalo de un clavel. Después de eso, no pude volar más. Eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando ingresé al circo"-.** Se concentró.

**-"¿Qué?"-.** Repitió sin ánimos de bromear. Realmente no entendía nada.

**-"En ese entonces lo creí; y hasta ahora lo creo. Creo en todo lo que veo; y yo vi mis alas"-.**

**-"¿Tus alas? Ningún humano nace con alas"-.** Se había recuperado de la sorpresiva visita.

**-"Tú me viste allá arriba, ¿No? Yo tenía alas"-.** Sonrió.

**-"Es verdad"-.** Correspondió su sonrisa, después de una breve reflexión: -"Tú puedes volar".

**-"¿Ahora creerás?"-. **

**-"¿Por qué debería? Aún si vuelas, sigue siendo una metáfora"-.**

**-"Cuando me columpiaba mientras cantaba, todos se quedaban en silencio. Era un silencio devastador; ingrato. Sentía que nadie me escuchaba. Tú rompiste la rutina y me ayudaste a comprenderlo"-.**

**-"¿Comprender qué?"-.**

**-"Que creo en ti; y por tanto, eres tan mágico como el circo"-. **

Pausó el joven y replanteó: **-"¿Por qué me comparas con un circo? No hay nada mágico en mí ni en nadie"-.**

**-"Porque fue ese circo quien le dio sentido a mis días. Y cuando te vi, sentí como si volviera a comenzar en él: Como si mi vida volviera a tener sentido. Es extraño, pero es real: Acabas de lanzarme un hechizo mágico. Eres un mago muy diferente al que tenemos entre el personal"-.** Rió sin parar largo rato.

**-"¿Un mago, yo? No me parece gracioso; pero me gusta lo que dices. Aunque somos extensamente distintos… Yo jamás entenderé tu mundo y viceversa; pero admito que fue tu canto el que me motivó a hacer tal cosa. Jamás imaginaría haber dicho tales cosas hacia tantas personas. Tu canto me cambió por un momento"-. **Serializó.

**-Entonces, déjame hacer un trato contigo"-.**

**-"Un trato…"-.**

**-"Encuentra los colores de mi corazón"-. **Precisó aún muy sonriente.

**-"¿Es una metáfora otra vez?"-.**

**-"Encuentra poco a poco los colores de mi corazón; y a cambio, te daré la magia especial que estás buscando"-. **

**-"¿Y cómo encuentro eso?"-. **Preguntó dubitativo y ansioso.

**-"Haz magia. Esa que acabas de hacer"-.**

**-"¿Y cuál es esa magia especial que ganaré a cambio?"-.**

**-"Ganarás a algo más en tu vida. Algo que no puedes ver, pero que sentirás perfectamente; Algo que te llevará a perder la razón y a sofocarte de maravillosos juegos mentales; Algo más grande que tú, que yo y que nuestras creencias"-. **Extendió con los ánimos hasta las nubes. Ani parecía del tipo de chicas que vivían planteando todo en positivo.

**-"No creo en eso"-. **Y Ace, sólo vivía para refugiarse en una sólida muralla casi impenetrable.

**-"Yo creo en ti"-.**

**-"¿Por qué? Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien. Ni siquiera sabemos nuestros nombres"-. **Admiró a la chica con muchas preguntas más en mente.

**-"Porque fuiste el único que me escuchó cantar; y eres el único que está viendo mis alas ahora mismo"-.**

**-"Veo tus alas, efectivamente…"-. **Afirmó.

**-"Y verás que ya no somos dos. Ahora hay alguien más aquí"-. **Abrió sus ojos de tal forma que parecía que algo muy bueno se aproximaba.

**-"¿Alguien más?"-.**

**-"Es más fantástico que cualquier otro circo en el mundo y más real que cualquier solución matemática: Es amor"-. **

**-"Amor…"-. **Meditó.

**-"¿Me crees?"-.**

**-"Te creo. Haré magia con los colores de tu corazón"-.**

Y así, buscaron entre sus miradas, el aura de un presente. De una historia lógicamente mágica y sin final. El circo que ellos mismos crearon esa melodiosa noche.

**-"Soy Ani"-. **

**-"Y yo soy Ace"-.**

Ese fue el final del comienzo.

* * *

Gracias por llenar mis días de intensos colores. Esos colores que no había divisado jamás.  
Gracias por impulsar mis delirios, mis sueños y mi magia.  
Gracias por creer en mí, tanto como yo creo en ti.

Contigo hasta que el telón se cierre. Contigo hasta el final.


End file.
